1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit capable of reading information recorded in a recording medium and processing the information, an information processing method, a recording medium for recording the program therein, and a reproducing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a method for playing music in which a player called disk jockey (DJ) plays music such as dance music using a record player as a reproducing unit.
The disk jockey plays dance music or the like by controlling, with his or her hand, rotation of a phonerecord turning on a turn table to start or stop replay of music, replay a phrase in repetition and jump to a position from which replay should be started.
In recent years, a CD (Compact Disk) or the like, in which digital music data is recorded, is becoming more and more popular as a reproducing unit for the music such as dance music.
In the reproducing unit as described above, a touch sensor is provided to simulate an operability of an analog record player for giving an operator a feeling like controlling a phonerecord with his or her hand. When the operator touches the touch sensor during reproduction of music data from a recording medium such as a CD, reproduction of the music data is started or stopped.
With the information reproducing unit as described above, when it is required to replay a same phrase in repetition or to jump to a position from which replay should be started, a specific position (cue point) is registered. Jumping to a specific position can be performed by pressing a cue button to start replay from the cue position during replay according to the necessity.
With the record player as described above, when it is required to stop or start replay, or to jump to a position from which replay should be started and restart replay, rotation of a phonerecord is controlled by the operator's hand.
With the reproducing unit for reproducing information from a recording medium such as a CD, however, when replay is to be started or stopped, the operator is required to touch the touch sensor. Further, when it is necessary to replay a phrase in repetition or to jump to a position from which replay should be started, the operator presses the cue button.
Therefore, with the reproducing unit for reproducing information from a recording medium such as a CD, a number of operating members are required to stop or restart replay, replay a phrase in repetition, and jump to a position from which replay should be started by, for instance, operating three operating members of a touch sensor, a cue button, and a play button, and in that case, it is difficult to operate the operating members with a single hand, or to quickly operate the operating members according to rhythm of music.